


Oven Pizza, Pajamas and Hot... Firefighters?

by Gwatson2304



Series: Kitchen Fires and Feelings [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, director sanvers endgame, sanvers established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Kara plans a pyjama party and it leads Alex and Maggie to meet someone unexpected, but not uninvited.





	Oven Pizza, Pajamas and Hot... Firefighters?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontBeJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/gifts).



> So this is my first ever piece for fandom, it came out of an addition to a tumblr post by majordetectiveagent (https://majordetectiveagent.tumblr.com/post/181590207919/i-used-to-work-in-the-lingerie-department-of-a) and spiraled into this post. 
> 
> It is currently unbeta'd so feel free to message if you happen to notice any glaring mistakes!
> 
> Thanks to Sandstonesunspear for letting me ramble about this to them!
> 
> 13/04/19 - Edited some of the mistakes out and made a few changes.

Of course when Kara had come to Maggie and asked her to buy them all new pajamas because of her work discount she couldn’t turn down the opportunity. Working in the lingerie section got her discount store wide, which was perfect for this kind of occasion. And of course she listened to the advice her mum had always repeated and made sure they all had nice pajamas in case of an emergency situation. Okay maybe she had picked nice ones out that were also funny, she couldn't turn down the opportunity to buy cool pajamas that fitted their personalities. 

 

Even her hot cop girlfriend hadn’t turned down putting on the black top that sported handcuffs and matched her white top that said “I Love My Police Officer”. All it had taken was her wrapping her arms around Alex and looking up at her with her big brown eyes, and Alex was like putty in her hand.

 

It had all been going so well… until the room was full of smoke and the six of them had to evacuate and call the NCFD in.

 

What started off as a pajama party, ended in the only way possible after they had allowed Alex to touch the oven.

 

Frozen pizzas. No one messes those up.

 

Until their karaoke session was cut short by the main fire alarm sounding in the apartment block, because of course Alex had taken out the smoke detector and not replaced it… after 3 weeks. The apartment they moved into a couple of months ago together, had a separate kitchen and living room, (and more importantly a bedroom with a door). So, they had no idea there was smoke until they heard the alarm.

 

That’s how they found themselves outside, of course they didn’t have time to change out of their pajamas so the six of them were stood out in the cool evening air feeling pretty chilly. Maggie was stood with Winn and James, talking about how possible it was for Winn to get the cute firefighters’ number whilst stood in his pajamas that had superman ducks on them. 

 

“I totally think you could get her number, she keeps looking over at you” Maggie tries to convince him for what feels like the hundredth time.

 

“Yeah dude just got for it” James chimes in.

 

“Guys, she’s staring because I’m in superman duck pyjamas, no one will ever find me attractive in these,” Winn looks over at the cute firefighter, “especially not her with her amazing jawline, those muscly arms and I can only imagine that she has a fantastic six pack hid under that uniform.” 

 

“Uh oh, speaking of hot firefighters looks like your girl is getting hit on by one” James laughs, and as he says it he turns Maggie to look in Alex’s direction. Alex looks completely oblivious to what is going on, even if she was single the poor girl wouldn't know the firefighter was hitting on her. Maggie watches for a minute and checks out the brunette, she has to admit she was pretty hot and from her body language Maggie could tell she knew it. She oozes confidence. She knew when Alex finally clues in she’ll freak out and become a stumbling gay mess, but she didn't want to go over and interrupt what was going on. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Alex had been standing talking to Kara and Lena, the couple cuddling into one another, waiting for the fire crew to let them know what was going on, when a firefighter came over to talk to Alex.

 

“Hey there, I’m Lieutenant Lucy Lane, the crew told me it was your apartment” at Alex’s head nod the brunette continues, “There’s not too much damage but you might want to find somewhere to stay for the night, just to let the place air out.”

 

“Detective Alex Danvers, thanks so much Lieutenant” Alex replies, “We can go stay at my sisters” meaning her and Maggie, but the firefighter must have assumed Alex meant all of the people in the apartment.

 

“Whilst we were in your place I happened to notice the lack of smoke detector in your kitchen Detective,” Alex looks away embarrassed at the fact she had forgot to install the fourth detector of the month, “if you need someone to come install it one evening after work, feel free to give me a call, this is my cell.” Lucy slips a piece of paper into her hand. 

 

Kara and Lena recognise what is happening in front of them, and silently excuse themselves to go speak to James who has been ditched by Winn, who apparently found the courage to approach the firefighter he had his eye on. 

 

“Oh thanks, but that won’t be necessary, i reinstall them all the time so can do it myself,” Alex makes eye contact with Lieutenant Lane who has a smirk on her face,”Oh! Oh right! you were flirting with me! That’s actually my girlfriend over there” as she turns to point at Maggie, Maggie is already watching them, and by the look on her face she knows exactly what is going on. Alex shoots her the help me look but before she can make it over Lucy is already saying,

 

“Feel free to pass her my number too then, you’re both hot and as someone who works with fire on a daily basis i’m an expert on hot,” Lucy throws Alex a wink and walks back to her crew. 

 

Alex is flustered to say the least and when Maggie reaches her she leans into her immediately and pulls her close. They had talked about being polyamorous before, but they had never found someone who might fit. However, in the less than five minute interaction, Alex knew the Lieutenant would give them both a run for their money, especially with her quick wit and extreme confidence. 

 

“Hot firefighter wants a piece of my cop?” Maggie nuzzles into Alex’s hair and presses a soft kiss to let her know whatever she’s thinking is more than okay. 

 

“She did until I told her I have a girlfriend” Alex pulls back slightly and smiles at Maggie whose face has fallen a little, “then she told me to pass you it too.” 

 

Maggie laughs, “who could resist us eh babe?” she kisses Alex, “So when are you going to put that number to use?” 

 

Alex takes a minute to look at Maggie and check she’s not just saying it because she knows Alex has an interest in pursuing something, once she’s sure she keeps one arm wrapped around Maggie’s waist and pulls out her cell and puts it on loud speaker after punching in the number. They turn in the direction of where the crew is getting ready to get into their vehicle and watch as the blonde tells the crew to wait and answers her cell.

 

“Lieutenant Lane, who’s calling?”

 

“Well I know I said we didn't need the smoke detector replacing, but maybe we could all go for a coffee instead?” The blonde looks over at them, checking that the girlfriend is okay with it, 

 

“That sounds perfect Danvers, text me a time and place and I’ll meet you and your lovely girlfriend there.” 

 

“Me and Maggie look forward to it.” Maggie smiles up at Alex and mouths  _ hot bod and hot voice damn _ . 

 

“Oh and detective, the matching pajamas are super cute but I’m sure your usual suit and tie looks better.” 

 

The call ends and Maggie laughs at a very red Alex, they wave as Lucy climbs into the firetruck sporting a grin. 

 

Later that night whilst laying in Kara and Lena’s spare room, they sent Lucy a text - 

 

_ Meet us at Noonans, 5pm tomorrow? And Lieutenant the uniform looks great but maybe your standard jeans and a t-shirt would do ;) _ .

  
And if they lay waiting for a reply no one except them will know, and if they swoon at the MMS they receive of a certain Lieutenant winking at the camera with the reply  _ Smart asses, tomorrow will be interesting, see you both at 5 :P _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm georgiew2304 over on tumblr if you wanna come talk!


End file.
